


Up the Beanstalk

by Shiverice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel AU, jack and the beanstalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiverice/pseuds/Shiverice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel Novak purchases some 'magical' beans from a salesman named Crowley, he had no idea that they would lead him to a giant. Well, more of a tall man than a giant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up the Beanstalk

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked me to write a Jack and the Beanstalk Sabriel AU, and I couldn’t resist. This is just a very short ficlet that was not beta'd.

Gabriel took a deep breath. He had just traded a cow for these three beans, and he had no idea what they did. The man, Crowley, had claimed that they were magical beans and he had taken the chance. He older brother Michael would be furious when he found out, but that was something he would have to deal with later.  
The blonde-haired man planted the beans and, as instructed, watered them. Crowley told him that by the next morning he would have the plant he needed. The problem was, Gabe had no idea what the plant was. With a shrug, he made his way to bed.  
When Gabriel awoke the next morning, he was extremely eager to see what the plant had produced. He frowned slightly, his room was much darker than usual. He wrote it off to just being a cloudy day and got dressed. The short man rushed out to the garden and was shocked to find the largest stalk he had ever seen. That must have been what was blocking his window from the light.  
Most people would have examined the stalk, maybe tried to cut it down. Gabriel, however, was much too curious for his own good. He wanted to know how high it went, he couldn’t see the end. So, without hesitation, he began to climb the stalk.  
It wasn’t long before Gabriel began to grow tired. He’d been climbing for what felt like hours, and he was too high up to climb back down. Looking up, he realized that he could see…a house?  
Gabriel was beyond relieved when he finally reached the end of the beanstalk. It ended at the top of a cloud, which was surprisingly solid enough for him to walk on. He walked up to the house and, unable to push down his curiosity, knocked on the door. He heard footsteps and a moment later, the door opened.  
“Who are you? And how did you get up here?”  
Gabe’s jaw dropped. This man was not only gorgeous, but extremely tall. He was a good 8 inches taller than Gabriel.  
“I’m Gabriel, and I came up on a beanstalk. Now the real question is, what did your mother feed you as a child?” The giant rolled his eyes and laughed.  
“Like I haven’t heard that one before. I’m Sam, and I suppose you bought the beans from a man named Crowley?”  
“That’s right, Samsquatch. It’s a pretty long climb, too. I think I should be rewarded for my efforts. So, how about a date?” Gabe proposed. Sam was surprised by the whiskey-eyed man’s forward approach, but he had to admit that he was cute and funny.  
“Alright, I’ll go on a date with you."


End file.
